In recent years, a display mounted with an organic EL panel has been proposed in association with widespread use of a thin display. The organic EL panel is liable to cause problems such as ambient light reflection and background reflection because the panel includes a metal layer having high reflectivity. In view of the foregoing, it has been known that those problems are prevented by providing a circularly polarizing plate on a viewer side (for example, Patent Literature 1). However, when the circularly polarizing plate is provided on the viewer side of the organic EL panel, a problem in that an excellent reflection hue is not obtained arises.